


Brave, Honest and Handsome

by The_sixth_HALE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, I am bad at tags, M/M, Sassy Peter, Singing, Stiles sings, Stiles uses a spoon as a mike, moody derek, stereo heart, the girls sing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_sixth_HALE/pseuds/The_sixth_HALE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is horribly sad and angry and Stiles is a great singer who raises spirits as soon as he starts singing and calms Derek’s mood Pack goes crazy and sings along. Summary sucks I know cant help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave, Honest and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to brave, honest and beautiful by fifth harmony followed by stereo heart and made this up. Hope you like it and please, please leave kudos and comments cuz they really help and mean a lot.  
> This is only my second fic ever...... so, XOXO <3

Stiles POV:  
BEEP my cell pings as I get a message from Isaac  
‘Derek is sad and angry at the same time and talking about leavin again, I’m gonna go crazy here’  
Well unless I’ve got something to do or be excited about I’m basically useless right. So I’m already in my skinny jeans and one of the henleys Lydia bought me with my red beanie and out of the door towards my jeep while, sending a back a quick reply.  
‘Will be there in 10 mins’  
As soon as I park and reach the front porch I see Boyd and Erica sitting on the steps. They stand up and when they see me and Erica starts rattling while Boyd nods in agreement, “Oh, thank god you came! We were about to leave our self I can’t handle his wolfie mood swings anymore.”  
“You’re a wolf too,” I comment as I swing the door to the loft open and step inside to inspect the scene. Isaac was sitting at the far end of the couch Derek was slumped on, Peter was as usual on the spiral steps, Scott sat with Allison on the loveseat with a bowl of food in his lap and Lydia was making something in the kitchen with Jackson sipping beer on the counter.  
“Well, if it isn’t our favourite little pop singer,” Peter sasses from the corner.  
Derek’s head shoots up and he looks at me waiting for me to say something to Peter.  
“Nice to see our creepy, wolf, uncle interacting with the living again too,” I snark to which Peter gives a shit eating grin.  
I walk up to Derek and sit next to him with my hand around his arm and ask him what I know the answer too just for asking’s sake.  
“What’s wrong Der?”  
“it was my fault,” he says like he always has before.  
“Look Derek what happened was not your fault okay? We’ve been over this before.” That’s it, Scott is already lookin at me like why aren’t you already singin.  
Fine I’ll do it I think n shake my head at him while grabbing his spoon and jumping up on the couch’s support to get a higher position and start singing trying to ignore the rest of the pack staring at me.  
‘My hearts a stereo it beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts n every note oh oh  
Make me your radio n turn me up when you feel low  
So sing along to my stereo!   
I see Jackson and Lydia come out of the kitchen to come sit on sofa.  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh ooh ooh oh oh   
Don’t go and wast your precious time  
With all that nonsense on your mind,no  
Don’t criticize your self no more  
You’ve got a smile worth fighting for  
Yeah, you got every thing with your perfect porcelain   
Ain’t no one compair to it  
You just gotta remind yourself  
That you’re amazing babe  
You’re breaking down in every way  
Could be smiling everyday  
You just gotta remind yourself!  
I stop and let the girls take over for this part as it has absolutely nothing I would want to compare to Derek not in front of the Pack anyway.   
You can dance like Beyoncé  
You can shake like Shakira  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful  
So whine like Rihanna  
Go and pose like Madonna  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl  
You sell out every stadium, ohh  
And the crowd goes crazy when you're done  
Mmm mm  
I take over again as the girls stop singin  
Don't know how beautiful you are, uhhh, yeah, yeah  
You deserve your Hollywood star  
Yeah, you got everything with your perfect porcelain  
Ain't no one compare to it  
You just gotta remind yourself  
That you're amazing, babe  
You're breaking down in every way  
Could be smiling every day  
Just gotta remind yourself  
That you can be with me forever   
You damn wolves need a tamer  
And your brave yeah your honest and your handsome, your handsome, Dude.  
I sit down on the couch again, panting heavily when I get wrapped in two strong, muscled arms and get nuzzled on the neck by Derek, with it ending up with Derek on top of me and kissing my like the worlds gonna end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and tell me if I should make a sequel.


End file.
